McRae
=McRae= image:130567207148e5dee404bd5.jpg Orderite McRae Pre-Orderite months McRae's a French guy who currently lives in Brittany (France). He registered at NMA on December 9, 2007. The Main Reason he registered was Killap's Restoration Project. He thought it was great that Fallout 2 was about to get its second wind. So in the first time, he mostly posted in the Fallout General Modding forum. It's only later that he realized it existed a place where people never slept... The Order! So he started to lurk. Then he started posting. And finally, he had the guts to send an application to Luke... but at the time he had only posted nine posts in T.O. So Luke told him that his application was good, but that he wasn't strong enough. Waiting the day where he would be accepted among the chosen ones, he played Fallout (a lot), ate buckwheat pancakes, drank cider, posted a lot of pictures of women half naked. However, on May 21, 2008 at 22h19, McRae's life was about to change... Orderite days Finally! He was officially an Orderite! Can you imagine that? He had a rank and beautiful 30*30 pictures in his sig! McRae's a very enthusiastic person. Above all, he loves to laugh. That's the reason why you'll see that there are a lot of "hehe" onomatopoeia in his posts. His life in The Order is very simple. Most of the time, you can find him posting funny pictures or pics of half naked women. To sum up : boobs and laughters (and quaffers)! He finds the concept of The Order great and original. He has no ennemies 'cause he isn't the kind of guy who keeps grudges. Seriously, don't push my buttons, or I'll hunt you down. He hates Fallout 3 meh. I kinda like it now... go figure. He has decided he will never play this crap. Ah. so young at the time. Though, he admits that during a short time he wanted to believe in that game. Shut up McRae from the past, you don't know what you're talking about . Trivia In The order, McRae's got several nicknames. Ironically, his Orderites fellows make it a point of honour not to call him by his own name. Here's an non-exhaustive list of the names you'll probably find while lurking on NMA : * McMan * McGee * McDonalds * McGhey * McRonalds * French Fry * hehe * Perverse Croissant * MickeyDees * McFAG * McRaekin * McRaisin * McDreamy * McCrayfish * McRanial * McAnal * McWiki * McNothelpfull * McCroissant * McKike * McBreakfastSammich * makrei * Mc * Mclarge * McHelpful * McCool * McNoob * McR0xx0r5 * McPunny * McGoogly * McHeHe * McPhotochopper * McFailure * McMikey * McMod * McLaugh * McWho * McBoy About the "hehe" meme It started the Friday Sept 26, 2008. Luke noticed that McRae was used to laugh at his own jokes. It's symbolized by a "hehe" onomatopoeia at the beginning, or at the end of a post. Luke has created a swedish variant : "Ehehe". ACHIEVEMENTS media type="custom" key="21249682"